


Story 1

by BarryandCisco_FlashVibe



Series: ONEUS OT6 Stories [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, M/M, Major Character Injury, Near Death, OT6, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe/pseuds/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe
Summary: Now, as he dodged the carnage that littered every corner of the castle and its grounds, Ravn could do nothing but worry about how he would find his lovers. Would they be wounded? Would they be alive? Would they be d…? He cried out as his knee gave out and he hit the ground on his hands and knees.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho/Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: ONEUS OT6 Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911100
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Story 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forewarning, this is OT6, and there is depictions of violence, blood etc.
> 
> If you guys have any requests for an OT6 story please let me know. ^^

Ravn limped down the corridor of their castle, looking for his lovers. He had tried to keep track of all five of them as they fought but had lost sight of all of them but Leedo fairly early on. The younger had fought by his side for most of the battle, until they had heard Xion cry out and one look was all the two had to give each other before Ravn was nodding and Leedo was racing in the direction of the cry.

Now, as he dodged the carnage that littered every corner of the castle and its grounds, Ravn could do nothing but worry about how he would find his lovers. Would they be wounded? Would they be alive? Would they be d…? He cried out as his knee gave out and he hit the ground on his hands and knees.

He panted as he stared at the blood his hands were now slick with. The look and smell were taunting him. Usually this much blood around would be more than enough to replenish his strength and heal his wounds, but not from these enemies. Their cursed blood would sooner burn him from the inside out than help him. He took a steadying breath, arms shaking as he pushed himself up to his knees. He used the wall to help get himself back on his feet. He had no idea where he was going, but he would drag himself across the full expanse of the castle grounds to find his lovers if he had to.

~*~*~*~*~

Xion groaned, clutching his head as he staggered upright. He leaned heavily against the wall as he waited for his vision and equilibrium to even out. He took a steadying breath, pushing away from the wall and taking in his surroundings. He could hear the last sounds of the battle fading out as he noticed that he was in one of the panic rooms Ravn had built for them throughout the castle. How he had ended up here, alive and healed, he had no idea. The last thing he remembered was crying out as he was run through by a longsword from behind, and the enemy he was facing taking advantage of that and forcing one of his bleeding wounds to Xion’s mouth, forcing him to drink.

Xion had tried not to drink, but it was difficult to resist when it was practically being forced down your throat and you had a sword run through your middle. His opponent had pulled back triumphantly and let Xion fall to the floor, before ripping the sword from his body. The burn of the gaping sword wound that had his blood seeping from him rapidly, was nothing compared to the burn that ravaged his body from the cursed blood he had ingested and had him writhing on the ground until he blacked out.

One of his lovers had obviously found him and gotten him to safety. Whichever one it was, had apparently fed him a lot of their blood if he was still alive and this strong after ingesting the cursed blood of their enemies. Xion swallowed heavily, knowing whoever it was would have been severely weakened, but had apparently still gone back out to the battle since they were nowhere to be seen in the panic room. Xion grabbed one of the swords lining the walls of the room just in case there were any stragglers from the battle. He could tell the battle was over, but that didn’t mean his lovers had won, and he needed to be cautious as he searched for them.

~*~*~*~*~

The moon was shining lightly as Ravn stumbled into the courtyard. There were less corpses scattered around here, but that didn’t mean anything. He moved forward determinedly, though slowly. His limp had become more of him dragging his leg as he moved since his leg had decided to no longer support him. He had known it wouldn’t support his weight for long, but he was hoping it would wait a little longer. At least until he had found his lovers. He paused for a moment and tilted his head in concentration. He had thought he’d heard movement nearby. He heard rustling from near the rose bushes and he dug his sword into the ground again and turned himself in that direction. He moved towards the rose bush as quickly as he could, using his sword as a makeshift cane.

As he neared the rose bush, he saw orange hair illuminated by the moon and he sobbed as he realized he had at last found one of his lovers. He dropped his sword and threw himself to the ground at Seoho’s side. He grabbed the bloody hand that was clenching and unclenching over the wound in his stomach. That had been what he had heard. It had been just enough for his enhanced hearing to catch, even in such a weakened state. He caressed Seoho’s blood-streaked cheek with his free hand and blinked back tears.

Ravn knew, without feeding, the wound Seoho had would not heal and would kill him. He swallowed thickly and pulled his hand back from his lover’s cheek. He continued holding Seoho’s hand in his other hand as he bit his wrist. He pressed his wrist to Seoho’s lips, letting the blood drip between the man’s parted lips and onto his tongue. He let out a relieved breath when he felt Seoho’s tongue flick out to lick his wrist. The hand in his twitched as the orange-haired man moaned and grabbed Ravn’s arm weakly, and his fangs latched onto his wrist. It was an unconscious, survival instinct coaxed out by the taste of Ravn’s blood. Ravn knew his lover would need time before waking, even after drinking his blood.

He kept his eye on his lover’s wound, watching the muscle and skin knit itself back together before his eyes. When the skin was pink and knew and unmarred, Ravn gently pulled his wrist from Seoho’s grasp. He would let his lover drink more, until he was healed of all his wounds instead of just his mortal ones, but he needed to keep his strength up to be able to search for his other lovers.

Pushing the man’s hair off his forehead, Ravn leaned forward to place a kiss there before grabbing his sword. He dug the tip into the ground and used it to drag himself back up onto his feet. He shook his head to rid himself of the dizziness that was trying to debilitate him and moved off in the direction of the gardens.

~*~*~*~*~

Xion grunted, pulling his sword from the chest of one of their enemies and sneering as the man fell at his feet. So far, he was the only straggler that Xion had come across, and he was grateful. He could fight as well as any one of his lovers, but he preferred not to. He wiped his sword clean of blood on a clean part of the fallen man’s clothes before moving on.

He was almost past the door to the throne room, not expecting any of his lovers to be there, when he heard the faintest sound like something dragging on the floor and a soft grunt. He turned back towards the door, tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword before kicking the door open. The door banged against the wall and Xion cried out when he saw his tallest lover dragging himself across the floor to the wall. Keonhee’s head whipped up towards the door and he sighed and fell back against the wall in relief. “Xion,” he whispered.

“Keonhee,” Xion cried as he ran to his lover’s side. He fell to his knees and scanned the older man’s body for injuries but couldn’t immediately find any mortal wounds.

“You’re okay,” Keonhee muttered, cupping Xion’s cheek in his hand.

Xion kissed Keonhee’s palm, grabbing the man’s hand and gripping it in both of his. “I’m okay,” he whispered.

“I heard you cry out. I thought we’d lost you,” Keonhee whispered, head falling back to rest against the wall, and eyes falling shut.

“You almost did. Someone fed me their blood and hid me away from the battle to heal, but I don’t know who,” Xion said, eyes burning slightly with tears he refused to shed.

“Leedo,” Keonhee said, head raising back up to meet Xion’s gaze. “I heard his battle cry shortly after I saw you fall.”

“Keonhee I’m worried. He fed me enough blood to counteract the cursed blood I drank, Xion said softly.

“We need to find him,” Keonhee said succinctly. “Help me up.”

Xion wrapped his arm around Keonhee’s torso and helped the man stand. “Are you okay to move?”

“I’ll be fine. I’m mostly healed already. Let’s find our men, huh?” Keonhee said with a small smile.

~*~*~*~*~

Ravn could have cried when he saw how damaged the gardens were. They had been a gift to his youngest lover when they had courted him. As many other parts of the castle were gifts to his other lovers. He gasped when he saw a blonde man leaned up against the fountain. He moved forward as quickly as his body would allow and dropped down to check on the man. “Woong?” he said, brushing back the younger man’s hair from his forehead. He scanned his younger lover to try to figure out what was wrong with him. With no visible injuries, there was only one explanation for Hwanwoong’s state. He had ingested cursed blood.

Ravn sobbed, cupping Hwanwoong’s cheek in his hand. He had no way of knowing how long it had been since Hwanwoong had ingested the cursed blood, and if feeding him his own would help at all, but Woong still had a faint heartbeat, so he would try anyway. As long as there was a chance of Woong surviving, he would give the younger man as much of his blood as he needed.

~*~*~*~*~

“Leedo!” Xion said, eyes widening in shock when he saw the older man ahead of them in the hall.

Leedo whipped around and sighed when he saw them. “Xion! You’re okay!”

“Of course I’m okay. You gave me your blood. How are you still upright after that?” Xion said.

“What? No, I didn’t. By the time I got to where you fell you were gone,” Leedo said with a frown.

“Then Ravn?” Keonhee muttered.

“No, I left him to go to Xion. It couldn’t have been him,” Leedo said.

“Whoever it is… we need to find them,” Xion whispered.

“I was headed to the courtyard,” Leedo said.

“Let’s go together then. I’m not letting either of you out of my sight,” Xion muttered, stalking forward determinedly.

~*~*~*~*~

Seoho gasped as he came back to awareness with a jolt. He blinked his eyes open and stared around at the silent courtyard surrounding him. Silent? The battle must be over. He looked down at his hands that were covered in dried blood and then at his healed abdomen. How? He groaned as he pushed himself to his feet, looking around for one of his lovers. Whichever one had fed him their blood to heal him from the brink of death. His head snapped up when he heard footsteps approaching. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw three of his lovers enter the courtyard.

“Seoho,” Xion yelled, running towards him. He looked wide-eyed at Seoho’s newly healed stomach. “So, it wasn’t you. It must have been Woong.”

“Must’ve been Woong that did what?” Seoho muttered, crushing Xion in a hug.

“Fed me his blood and hid me so I could heal before going back to the battle,” Xion whispered, gripping the material of Seoho’s shirt tightly in his hands.

“Fuck! Where is he?” Seoho said. He looked at their other two lovers with a frown. “And Ravn?”

“We haven’t found either of them yet,” Leedo muttered.

“Who healed me? Couldn’t have been Woong if he healed Xion. He shouldn’t even have rejoined the battle,” Seoho said, growling lowly.

“Calm down. We’ll find them both,” Keonhee said softly.

“Yeah, but in what state?” Seoho muttered. He sighed when Xion whimpered and buried his face in his neck. “Sorry Xion,” he whispered, petting the younger’s head.

“Let’s just keep looking,” Keonhee said with a sigh.

They all silently agreed and headed in the direction of the gardens. Xion gasped when he saw two figures slumped near the fountain and took off running. He slid to a stop in front of them and fell to his knees, ignoring the pain of the rocks digging into his shins.

The first thing he noticed was the wound trickling blood on Ravn’s wrist. Then, he noticed the lone drip of blood down Hwanwoong’s chin. Ravn was unusually pale and Xion began to shake as he started sobbing. He jumped when arms wrapped around his shoulders, but he sobbed harder when he saw it was Keonhee. The older man helped him stand and dragged him away from the fountain so Seoho and Leedo could check on their lovers. Xion buried his face in Keonhee’s neck, letting his lover’s familiar scent distract him from what was happening behind him.

Seoho gently moved Ravn from Hwanwoong’s lap and laid the man on his back. Meanwhile, Leedo was checking on Hwanwoong. “Woong’s alive, but extremely weak,” Leedo said.

Seoho leaned forward to rest his ear against Ravn’s chest. Even a faint heartbeat would be a good sign and would give them all hope. He tried to drown out the frantic pounding of his own heart as he listened. His breath hitched when he heard the faintest tremor. “He has a heartbeat, but just barely,” he whispered.

“Move, I’ll give him my blood,” Leedo said.

“No!” Keonhee said frantically. All of his conscious lovers gave him a strange look when he protested so vehemently.

“What?” Leedo demanded

“If he’s that close to death he could suck you dry, and you’d let him. Don’t deny it,” Keonhee said.

Leedo glared and said, “If it would save him…”

“Exactly! We all would,” Keonhee said with a frantic look. “That’s why we need to get him to a safe space, where we can all give him some blood,” he whispered, eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Okay,” Seoho said, pulling Ravn into his arms and standing. Leedo did the same with Hwanwoong and they turned to Keonhee. “Where to?”  
“There’s a panic room here in the gardens,” Xion said, pulling away from Keonhee’s embrace. His bottom lip quivered when he saw his unconscious lovers, but he said, “Let’s go,” and turned to lead them all to the panic room.

“Lay them down on the bed,” he said when they entered the room, locking the door behind them.

Seoho and Leedo laid their two lovers on the bed and Leedo said, “I’ll go first.” He bit his wrist and sat on the edge of the bed, bringing his wrist to Ravn’s mouth. He waited for Ravn to react to the blood trickling into his mouth. Waited for the basic survival instinct of all vampires to kick in. Waited for even a twitch of a limb, anything. But nothing happened. He felt a lump form in his throat at the implication.

“No!” Xion said, rushing forward and shoving Leedo out of the way. He bit his wrist and sucked, filling his mouth with his own blood. He leaned over Ravn, bringing his mouth to the older man’s in a grim parody of a kiss. When his lips met Ravn’s, he forced the blood into the older man’s mouth and massaged his throat, hoping to coax a response.

“Xion,” Keonhee muttered, placing a gentle hand on the younger man’s shoulder.

Xion gasped as he felt Ravn’s throat work weakly beneath his fingers. Xion bit his wrist again, sucking more blood into his mouth to give Ravn. “Xion, let Leedo help,” Seoho said, grabbing Xion’s wrist before he could take more of his own blood. “You’re still healing,” he said in response to Xion’s protest.

Xion nodded and moved away from the bed, watching as Leedo continued feeding Ravn the way Xion had. His eyes widened when a groan came from the other side of the bed. “Woong,” he said, rushing to the blonde’s side.

“Fuck that hurts,” Hwanwoong said, trying but failing to sit up in the bed. Xion smacked the other man’s head. “Ow! What was that for?” Hwanwoong said.

“That’s for being stupid and almost getting yourself killed,” Xion said, sniffling angrily.

“Hey, hey. I’m sorry. Come here,” Hwanwoong said, gently coaxing the younger to lay down beside him so he could hold him. When the younger was settled against his side, he looked over to see Keonhee pulling Leedo from Ravn’s side and then taking his place. “What’s happening?”

“Ravn fed both you and Seoho his blood to save your lives,” Xion whispered.

“How bad,” Hwanwoong asked with wide eyes.

“He couldn’t even drink on his own when I offered him my blood,” Xion said, burying his face in Woong’s neck.

“Keonhee, that’s enough for now,” Seoho said, pulling the younger man away from Ravn.

“He’s not stable yet,” Keonhee whined as he was manhandled by the older man.

“We can’t risk you going too far. We’re all weak, love,” Seoho whispered.

“I know, I know… I just…” Keonhee muttered, looking away when he was too overwhelmed to continue speaking.

Seoho grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles, “I know,” he whispered.

“Someone’s going to have to set his leg. He’ll be able to heal faster if his body doesn’t have to work so hard,” Hwanwoong muttered, staring at Ravn’s leg that was bent at an odd angle.

“I can’t listen,” Xion muttered, trying to shove himself even closer to Hwanwoong’s side.

Seoho began singing as Leedo moved over to Ravn’s leg. He sang a song they all knew by heart, and they all began to sing along with him. It was a song they had sang after many battles and near losses just like today’s. A song that reminded them of happier times. Of a time before their people betrayed them to the sun god out of greed and they were thrust into this world of eternal night. Before they were cursed to fight and almost die for all of eternity.

~*~*~*~*~


End file.
